<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zev Says Murder by cac0daemonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026266">Zev Says Murder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia'>cac0daemonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, Hutts (Star Wars), Twi'leks (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zev Says Murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts">LadyIrina</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529">Time To Say Goodbye</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a scene from 5 of LadyIrina's fic, "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136529/chapters/68941560">Time to Say Goodbye</a>." I really feel for Leo - I kinda want to marry Zev, too. *heart eyes*</p>
<p>The full series is "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925">The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper</a>."</p>
<p>Zev's pose ref from <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/senshistock">senshistock</a></p>
<p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/w6WwFP4qUSQ">Timelapse video</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia">Twitch</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click <a href="https://i.imgur.com/ugzUNFZ.jpg"><strong>here</strong></a> to see the full-size image on imgur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[Image ID: A digital painting of two original characters from AO3 user LadyIrina's Star Wars fan fiction, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper." At the bottom of the vertical image is part of the head and back of a mottled grey Hutt. His mouth is open, drool running down his chin and tongue lolling out. He has bloodshot, dull green eyes and is turning to look back at the other figure. A yellow Twi'lek woman with two daggers is running up the Hutt's back, a snarl on her face. She is barefoot and wearing a magenta dress that's tied off at thigh-height and trailing behind her, as well as a magenta headband. Red and blue blaster fire streaks around them, and the background is mostly obscured by haze and smoke. Two lamps in the background illuminate the figures from behind. End ID]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>